Bone Child
by creepy-wolf
Summary: She left eight years a go, to find her past. Now, when the Fourth ninja war rages, she's back. GaaraOC, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SakuLee, InoSai and KanTen. T to be safe. Renamed.
1. Part 1  Chapter 1

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

Kosshi watched as Kakashi took Sasuke away, after his fight with Yoroi. Not really caring about it, she turned back to arena. She knew that seal on his back was going to be trouble, but did the damned bastard believed her, no.

_Sasuke grunted in pain, holding his hand on his shoulder._

"_Sasuke-kun, you should quit this prelim!" Sakura cried, making everyone stare her._

"_Stay out of this." Uchiha growled._

_Kosshi sighed, "She right."_

"_What!" Sasuke snarled._

"_That mark is poisoning your mind." _

"_It's makes me strong, I can feel."_

_Kosshi shook her head, "Fine, it's your funeral. Don't come crying to me when it's comes to bite you in the ass." other rookies laughed to that. She turned away, making momentary eye contact with red haired sand-genin._

Team 7 was first four-member-team, entering to Chuuni Exam. They had come long way, to become chuunis. After mission in Wave, their team work had improved, even thought she still didn't trust the Uchiha. He was too power hungry for her option.

She ignored Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi´s mach as she fell back to her memories.

"_Hello dear, what´s your name?" Sarutobi smiled._

_Kosshi glared, "None of your business." she hissed._

_Old man sighed, "I'm sorry about your parents."_

"_Yeah, what ever." Kosshi spat, "Where are my fathers notes?"_

She knew Sandaime meant well, and he had caught her on bad time. He and Iruka were the only adults to treat her well, since she was a Kaguya and people didn't really trust her because that.

"_Hello class we have a new student, Kasshi Kaguya." Iruka smiled, "Would you like to tell us about yourself?"_

_Kosshi looked around expressionless, "My name is Kosshi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. And my dream is become sealing-master."_

_Iruka smiled weakly, "Than you Kosshi. You can sit down."_

Lunch on that day was the funniest memory ever.

_Young Kaguya sat on the swing, staring at the playing kids. "Hey! New kid!" pink haired girl yelled, marching at her, with couple of other girls. _

"_What?" Kosshi asked ._

"_Stay away of Sasuke-kun, Kaguya-freak!" one of the girls hissed._

_Kosshi stood up, eyes blazing "What did you call me!" she pulled sharp bone from her forearm. Girls screamed, running a way as Kosshi glared after them, swinging her bone._

"_You know, that they wont come near you now." lazy voice said. White haired girl saw four boys and a dog walking toward her._

_One was lazy looking boy with pineapple hairstyles, another bigger red haired boy. Third boy had red tattoos and a white puppy, last boy had blond hair and whisker-marks._

"_What do you wan?" Kosshi asked sceptically._

_Blond grinned, "Wanna hang with us."_

That was when Kosshi made her first friends.

* * *

"Oi, Kosshi." Naruto nudged her, starling the bone-user, "It's your turn ."

**Kosshi vs. Kin**

"I will make it quick." Kosshi jumped to arena where the sound genin stood.

"This is my opponent? She doesn't look like much." Kin sneered, "And what with those clothes?" Kosshi twitched.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, "There came blow's number one and two. Even Buddha get's when hit him three times."

"Yeah, one more comment about her look and we can say good-bye to miss nice Kosshi." Choji mumbled, stuffing potato chips into his mouth.

Asuma sweat-dropped, "That's her nice side? I don't think I wanna see the evil one." he said, remembering her earlier behavior and a full-timed blank expression.

* * *

Kin was starting to piss Kosshi off. She knew she wasn't the prettiest one, but did everyone have to make fun of her.

Her white hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and black kimono-like-long-sleeved-shirt, with white bow, gave her somewhat a slightly ghostly picture.

Proctor started the mach. Kin jumped back, throwing senbon's at Kosshi, who sidestepped them easily.

"And look at your clothes, no taste at all." Kin taunted, making bone-user to stop.

Kosshi saw red, "That's...IT!" she roared. Naruto jumped behind Shikamaru and others stared her at shock. Normally expressionless face, now glowed with rage.

Kosshi dashed toward sound-genin, with speed that would make Might Guy blush in shame, and kicked her in the gut. Kin, as she didn't have time time to dodge, slammed hard against the wall and lost consciousness. Match was over.

Kosshi jumped back to railing

"I think you over did it." Shikamaru commented, earning a smack from white haired girl.

* * *

**What do you think. **

**I didn't bother to star from the begin, so I jumped to chuuni exams and after couple chapters there will be another jump forward, about eight-years. I will explain Kosshi's background in the next chapter. **

**Kosshi – bone child (According to Google translator)**


	2. Part 1  Chapter 2

'Thinking'

_Flasback_

* * *

'Home sweet home! Finally!' Kosshi thought as she threw off her ninja-outfit and slumped to her bed. Last two months had been way too stressful to her taste.

First were the chuuni exams, where she was put against that weird Dosu-guy, who didn't even bother to show up in the finals.

She hadn't been particularly disappointed, when Kakashi took off to train the last Uchiha, like Naruto was. It was expected, but it didn't stop her to curse him to deepest pit in hell.

Kosshi didn't have anything against Ebisu, he just couldn't teach anything to her. She satisfied to practice alone, and study her parent's scrolls about fūinjutsu and taijutsu, as she had always done.

Her father had been a genius, when it came to sealing. He was the one that saved her mother from dieing for the illness that Kaguya-clan was cursed with, by inventing a seal that stopped the illness from spearing.

Seal was a re-loading limiter, that let it's user to use the kekkei genkai without the illness. On the bad side, if you spend more bones than the amount allowed by the limiter, you would die in minute.

Kosshi stared her right arm, shape of the seal is long-loop pattern. It starts from the wrist and end just before the shoulder. Cross at the beginning and circle at the end. When the cross met the circle it would be game over to her.

Young Kaguya still remembered the day she got it.

_Little white haired girl was on her knees, coughing horrible amount of blood, "Momma..." she cried weakly._

"_Kosshi!" her mother gasped, dropping the goods in her hands and scooping her in her arms._

"_Ronin!" she screamed._

"_What is it Natsu?" tall man, with short brown head, asked, turned to them. His eyes widened when he saw his blood-cowered daughter. He took Kosshi and laid her to futon._

"_This is gonna hurt a little sweetheart, but it will make you better. Can you do this for daddy and momma?" Ronin asked._

_Kosshi nodded, "That's my girl." Natsu sobbed. Unlike others from her clan, she was peaceful and for that reason she had ran away from them. Ronin took out the ink and started to work._

* * *

Week after the second stage of the chuuni exams, Naruto had introduced her to Ero-sennin aka toad sage Jiraiya.

Soon, it was clear that the old man had more than few screw on loose. She slammed the door on his face when he started to dance.

As crazy as the sannin seemed, he was very impressed in her, when Naruto, once again opened his big fat mouth, told him about her sealing abilities.

That, and that she self-taught. After all, he too was a sealing-master, and could tell a promising sealer when he saw one.

* * *

To say that the finals of the chuunin exams didn't go as planned, is like saying that ocean is big. An huge understatement.

Suna and Oto attacked Konoha in time of Sasuke's and Gaara's match, after Sasuke had pierced Gaara in the shoulder.

Kakashi ordered Sasuke go after the sand sibling, after they escaped. Kosshi had followed soon, with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

To make very long and very ugly story short, they found Sasuke getting beaten up by half transformed Gaara.

Naruto took over the battle with Gaara and for moment he was winning, until Gaara freed Shukaku. Naruto managed to summon toad-boss Gamabunta and beat Gaara.

_Kosshi jumped from branch to branch, trying to locate Naruto and Gaara. She found them laying on the ground. She listened when Naruto started talking._

"_It's almost... unbearable, isn't it? The feeling... of being all alone..." Naruto spoke, making Gaara gasp._

"_I've been there... In that same dark and lonely place... But I've found others... others who accept me for who I am... That's why I will protect them... even if I have to kill you." Kosshi smiled._

_Memories of her, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji plaing and having fun surfaced to her mind. She never thought, that they meant so much to blond knucklehead. _

"_But why?... Why would you do this... for anyone but yourself?" Gaara rasped._

"_Because... they saved me from myself... They are my friends. They are precious to me..." Kosshi jumped down from her hiding place._

"_It's over Naruto. Everyone are okay." She smiled, making the blond smile. He then lost consciousness._

_Kosshi saw two other sand sibling taking off with Gaara. Their eyes met and the bone user smiled at him. Red haired jinchuuriki nod and the sand siblings took off._

War was over, but not without consequences. Sandaime Hokage was dead and Konoha was without leader to guide them.

* * *

Soon after the funerals Naruto left with Jiraiya, to look for the next Hokage, female sannin named Tsunade.

Kosshi didn't have much information of the fight where Kakashi fell into a comatose, but she hear Sasuke got fight with his traitor brother, Itachi. Like Kakashi, he was sent hospital after it.

After few week, Naruto returned with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune to Konoha. Tsunade was appointed to Hokage and she healed Kakashi and Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke challenged Naruto, out of jealousy, to fight, after mission in the Land of Tea. Naruto, Sakura and Kosshi were visiting the Uchiha in the hospital. Sakura tries to stop them, Kosshi stopped her. Finally Kakashi stops them, before they could injure themselves.

Kosshi startled wake, when someone banged her door. She grudgingly got up from the bed and went for the door.

"This better be good." she scowled, opening the door.

Kosshi was surprised, when tear-faced Sakura stood behind the door, "Sasuke...he's gone! Naruto and the others went after him!" she cried.

'Oh, shit.'

* * *

**Not much action, sorry. In next chapter, more information about Kosshi's childhood and she makes big decision.**

**Talk between Gaara and Naruto, was from the net. Read and review.**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

"I'm gonna kill Sasuke, if i ever see his duck-butt-haired face again." Kosshi snarled, spinning a sharp bone in her fingers.

"Not if I get my hands on him first." Tenten grumbled, sitting on the couch and playing with kunai.

Ino stared out of the hospital's window, looking quite angry. Even shy and gentle Hinata was glaring the wall.

Sakura was crying, when Kosshi finally snapped, "For goodness sake, stop crying! That traitor isn't worth of it!"

Pink haired kunoichi sneezed and whipped her eyes, "Gomen, Kosshi." Bone-user sighed, as Shikamaru and the sand siblings walked the stage of vision.

"Chouji is gonna be okay, as will Neji." Shikamaru sighed, slumping to the couch.

"Thank goodness." Both Tenten and Ino sighed.

Kankuro leaned to the wall, "Inuzuka is better off than his dog, but they will live." Hinata let out relived breath.

"Well, Nara here obviously is okay." Temari pointed her thumb at residents lazy genius, ignoring Shikamaru's protest.

"Rock Lee is okay." Gaara said bluntly. Tenten nodded.

"And Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade is seeing him right now." Shikamaru muttered wearily.

Kosshi stood up, "I'm gonna get some fresh air." she said, ignoring aquamarine eyes that followed after her.

* * *

Kosshi sat on the hospital roof, staring at the Hokage monument, 'What would you say, if you could see us now Sandaime-sama?'

Quiet foot step made the last Kaguya to snap out of her toughs. She watched as Gaara sad down beside her. It was clear, that the red-head was uncomfortable sitting so close to someone.

"Are...you okay?" he rasped.

"Yeah, just angry."

"Why?"

Kosshi turned to the red-head, "I was so useless, I should had gone after them with Lee!" she smashed her fist to ground.

Gaara stared blankly, "It wouldn't have made any difference."

Kosshi snorted at sand-nin's bluntness, "Well, aren't you heartening."

"..."

"For get what I said. Lets go back inside."

"Hai."

* * *

When Kosshi and Gaara returned to inside, Kankuro was cleaning Kuroari. Tenten was pointing out mistakes in his cleaning, while Temari and Shikamaru sat on the couch. Ino, Sakura and Hinata had already left.

"You should use drier rag." Tenten commented.

Puppeteers eyebrows twitched, "I know what I'm doing, thank you very much jan." he said, clenching his teeth.

"I'm just saying, don't fret make-up boy."

"It war paint! You... " Smack! "Temari!"

"One more word Kankuro..." Sand kunoichi raised her fan threateningly, Kankuro slumped and turned back to her puppet. Tenten wisely sat back to couch.

"Violent woman." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari asked sweetly, making the Nara froze. His mother used that tone when he or his father were in trouble, it was a promise of pain.

"Temari." Gaara sighed as Kosshi hold back a laughter.

* * *

'It had been three day since failed Retrieval mission' Kosshi mused, ask she walked around Konoha. She had visited Naruto, where he told her about leaving with Jiraiya to train. Tsunade had taken Sakura as her apprentice, while Kakashi had gone of to somewhere.

"Kosshi!" someone yelled.

Bone-user turned around, to see Iruka jogging to her, "Iruka-sensei?"

"How are you? I haven't seen you a while." Chuunin smiled.

"I'm just fine." Kosshi muttered.

Iruka looked confused, "What's wrong?" he asked with his gentle teacher voice.

"Naruto is leaving with ero-senin and Sakura is going to train with Hokage and..."

"And you feel like your left behind, isn't that right?"

"Hai."

"What are you going to do?"

Kosshi frowned, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure about it."

"Well, your smart girl. You will find the answer." he smiled, ruffed her hair and left.

Kosshi stared the sky, like it had the answer. 'What would you two do father, mother?'

* * *

Tsunade stared at the scroll and back to Kosshi and then sighed, "So, you want to leave the village."

"Hai. I found my father's journal and I want to find his teacher, if she's alive." the white haired bone-user confirmed.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Please let me go." Kosshi pleaded.

"Fine, but remember that you're always welcome to join back."

"I know." bone-user said, offering her hitate to her. "It had been pleasure to meet with you and work for the Konoha." she bowed and headed to the door.

Tsunade smiled, "Yes indeed, Kosshi of the Kaguya clan, I wish you good luck, with you travelings. Are you gonna say goodbye to others?"

"No, they would only try to stop me. Just tell them that I need to do this." the last Kaguya sighed and left.

Tsunade sighed, 'May Kami-sama watch over you and let us meet again.' she thought as she turned back to mountain of never ending paper work.

* * *

**Finally, that Arc is over and in the next chapter there's been a time skip.**


	4. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Hell yeah! Finally, I can go back to writing. **

**Some times High School stinks, I had fife test, one after another. **

'thought'

_flasback_

* * *

"Useless." Madara said, as he kicked the dead body out of his way, "These sealer are worthless, no mach to the Uzumaki-clan."

Kabuto chuckled, "Now, now. Lets not get hasty."

"This was the twentieth sealer, there isn't many left." Uchiha hissed, "We need find one strong enough to us to use!"

"Patient, I send Zetsu to find one."

At that moment Zetsu appeared from the wall, "**I found her.**"

"Good." Kabuto smirked, "Sasuke, I think it time to meet your old friend."

Blood red sharinga flared alive, "Hai."

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled (excuse me,"stuttered louder than normal) as she stepped in the Namikaze household, which the blond had inherited after he had found the truth about his parents. Council had raised a hell after Naruto had demanded to know his heritage.

Hinata had grown a lot, she shuttered less. Her dark blue hair was tied to one bun and she wore violet and blue shit and black pants. She and Naruto started dating after young jinchuuriki returned from training with Killer Bee.

Only Hyugas, who objected the relationship, were the clan elders. Hiashi turned around after Neji subtly reminded him, that who was in line to become next Hokage and was the only son of Yondaime, the Yellow Flash.

As soon as Hanabi and Naruto met to face to face, they expressed that they didn't like each other. Hanabi considered blond too childish and stupid while Naruto thought her to be old-fashioned and cold. Naruto made a personal mission to get the younger girl to laugh.

Two years later he managed it, by dyeing Neji's hair like a rainbow. Well truthfully it wasn't the hair that made her laugh, but girly screaming Naruto and unappropriated things to Hyuga's yelling Neji, who was chasing him, in his entire colorful splendor. Most of the Hyugas cracked then and there, at the sight.

Neji was the easiest of all of them, giving only one rule to Naruto.

"_Hurt her and, Kyuubi or not, I will kill you in most painful way there is." Neji said in deadly voice, making the blond gulp. Even almighty demon fox whimpered inside him._

"I'm here Hina- ACK!" loud crash interrupted from forth Hokage's study. Hinata rushed to room, only to find the blond buried to scrolls and books.

"A-are you o-okay?" she asked, dinging Minato-junior up.

He had orange coat, with red flames. Toad summoning contract, which he usually carried on his back, now leaned on the wall. Under the coat was a traditional jouni outfit.

Blond's face had loosed all the childlike and had exchanged them to handsome features. Now he really looked like his father, except for the strengthened whisker marks and his mothers eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata-hime." Naruto grinned sheepishly, as he stood up "Did you need anything?"

"Tsunade-s-sama has summoned u-us."

Naruto dusted himself, "What does the old hag needs now?" he grumbled, tying the toad-contrast on his back.

"I d-don't know." Hinata said, shaking her head at her weird boyfriend.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata arrived to Hokage's office, were Sakura stood besides Shizune, infront of the Hokages table. Shikamaru stood half asleep beside them, while Temari, who also was there, was handing stack of paper to the Kage.

Tsunade looked around, "Good, you are here."

"What's the deal baachan?" Vein on the fire shadows head pulped.

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked the knucklehead painfully, others in the room snickered.

Tsunade coughed, "Have you found out anything about how to use Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

"Well..." Naruto scratched back of his head, "No, I can't open dad seals."

Shikamaru sighed, "As expected, Yondaime was a seal-master. This is troublesome." Temari smacked him, "Oi!"

"What do we do now sensei?" Sakura questioned.

Hokage sighed again, "As I feared, we need the Hirashi and to get it we need a seal-master..."

"And they have all gone into hiding or Madara have got them." Shikamaru continued, "You think they got Kosshi too?"

Gloomy atmosphere took over the room, fear for their bone-wielding friend was crushing and ignorance of her situation was depressing.

"It's been eight years." Naruto mused, then determined look took over his face, "Baachan we need to..."

"I'm one step ahead you brat." Tsunade smirked, tossing scroll to him, "We don't have exact location, but it's a start."

Naruto opened the scroll, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Temari looked over his shoulder, "This is..." Shikamaru exclaimed, looking to the map with large circle on it.

The busty kage nodded, "Apparently, Sandaime was good friend of miss Kaguya's father. You can chose team of four to take with you. "

"Thank you sensei." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, I know that place." Temari said pointing small village's name on the map, "I can take you there."

"Great, road-trip with her and her bloody fan." the Nara sighed, earning another slap from said fan.

"Alrigh! We are coming for you Kosshi!" Naruto

* * *

"Achoo!" white haired woman sneezed.

She wore long black coat, with kanji of bone on its back, black low and loose trousers and white peace of fabric covering her otherwise bare chest.

"Are you okay Kosshi." small boy beside her asked. The boy's eyes was covered with white cloth and wore baggy clothes. In his had was a long, metallic white cane. Boy couldn't be older than eleven.

"I'm fine Ronrīhāto, go ahead. Kyōfū-sensei is waiting for us." Kosshi reassured. Ronrīhāto nodded and keep walking, touching the ground lightly with his cane.

'I have a bad feeling.' Kosshi tough, looking up to the sky.

* * *

_**Kyōfū- Strong wind**_

_**Ronrīhāto – lonely heart**_

**I will try to put pictures about everyone to my deviantart page. Now that you had read it, you see the button under this. Push it and tell me what do you think.**


	5. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Yes! I actually got done, a new chapter! I hope you like it ^o^ I also got a poll going on, go check it.**

'Thinking'

_Flasback_

Jutsu

**Summon/demon talk**

* * *

"Alright, our mission is to track down Kosshi. We don't know where exactly she is, and knowing her we won't know if she doesn't want us to find her, but we can't give up." Naruto declared to rest of his team mates and Temari.

"Yoshi! We must do your best!" still spandex-wearing Lee yelled, earning smack from his girlfriend Sakura. No one knew how the two of them got together, neither them had told anyone.

"Quiet Lee!" Sakura hissed. Eight year of medical, and super power, training, had given her a will, and fist, of iron.

"Yes dear." Lee sad quietly. He still wore the hideous green spandex, with joinin vest. Sakura had only managed to get rid of the bowl-cut-hair and made him wear a long sash.

Shikamaru shighed,"How tro..."

Temari grabbed him from the collar, pulling now taller Nara close to her face "You say 'troublesome' one more time and I'll show you the real meaning 'troublesome'." she growled.

"Please Sabaku-san, there isn't need to violence."Neji said coolly.

"Yeah, we kind of need him alive." Naruto grinned, "You can kill him later."

Shikamaru straightened up as Temari let go of his neck, "Gee, thanks a lot Naruto." he grumbled, nursing aching his neck

"Can we stop playing around?" Neji asked.

"Fine... you're no fun..." Naruto whispered.

"I heard that."

"Yikes!"

Sakura shook her head, praying for patient "Hey Neji, why are you here. I thought Hinata was suppose to be here."

The Hyuga turned to the medic, "Last minute obstacle. Hiashi-sama needed her to stay at the compound."

"More like the elder didn't trust her with me for this mission... who do they think I am! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto keep ranting at the worlds unfairness.

Lee tried to clam him down, "Now, now Naruto-san, it's not the end of..."

"Whose side are you on! I should go and rasenga their wrinkly butts and get" Naruto yelled, Neji chuckled at the idea.

Sakura grabbed the blond before he could go and put his idiotic plan in action "Lets just go, we need to stop at Suna and then we can go find Kosshi."

Naruto brightened, "Alright every one! Lets go!" he yelled, starting to walk forward, then turning around, "So... where are we going?" he asked, making everyone fell over.

* * *

"Are we there?"

"No."

Few moments, "How about now?"

Twitch, "No."

More moments, "Now?"

Growling sound, "No."

"How abo..."

"Ask one more time Suigetsu and I will threw you off personally." Sasuke said, trowing angry look at Suigetsu as the were traveling on one of Uchiha's summoning hawk. Juugo remained expressionless.

Kabuto chuckled, "Now, now, there is no need for violence." he said, "We need land soon."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Kabuto pushed his glasses, "There is a strong barrier, that protect the forbidden mountains..."

"Now stop there!" white haired man, holding his hands up and waving them in panic, "What you mean forbidden?"

"It means we aren't suppose go there." Sauke said, sounding bored.

"As I was saying, forbidden mountains and only sealer, that protect it, or those with their permission, are allowed to enter."

"Then how are we suppose to get there?" Juugo, who found the conversation to be interesting enough to butt in, asked.

"Ah, even the storage shield has a weak point. That's why your here."

"To find that weak spot?" Sasuke asked.

"Right." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses.

"... but if the place if forbidden, why are we going there?" Suigetsu asked, making everyone sweatdrop,

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke growled.

"What?"

* * *

"We're back Kyōfū-sensei!" Kosshi yelled as she and Ronrīhāto entered in the ancient looking house.

"Welcome back." Older woman said, taking the bags from the bone-user, " Ronrīhāto go to your room and finish your training. Kosshi, we need to talk."

"Ha, sensei." blind boy bowed and walked away.

Kosshi followed Kyōfū her study, closing the door after her. She watched as old, gray haired woman seated herself behind low table on the floor. Blue battle kimono made her only, light brown eye, to shine, her hair covered her other eye.

"What is it, sensei?" Kosshi asked, leaning to wall.

Kyōfū looked her right in the eye, "This war is coming to us and we need to pick a side, or it will do it for us."

"How? What about the shield?"

"It old..."

"Like you?" Kosshi could help but tease her teacher.

"I may be old, but I can still give a lesson of 'respecting the elders' brat." Kyōfū smirked, making Kosshi snort

"When will you stop calling me that?"

Older woman smiled, "Never, brat. But what I mean it, before you rudely interrupted, is that... the shield has been up and running for hundreds of years. It's a wonder it hadn't shut down already."

"What do you want me to do?" Younger woman asked, opening the door.

"To be ready when the time comes."

"You mean when we are forced to join in something that isn't our business?" Kosshi asked coolly, almost angrily.

"Yes, so I also want you to get little kids to me to spoil, maybe that red-head you told me..." rest was cut of, when cherry-red faced Kosshi slammed the door shut behind her.

"Stupid old geezer, saying something like that." Bone-user muttered, walking down the hall. She stopped at the window, 'Gaara, I wonder... nah, not possible.' she shook her head, 'He probably has already forgotten me.' she walked away.

* * *

"Excuse me, say it again." Naruto said, "I think I didn't hear the last part right." he digging his ear.

"You hear it perfectly right Naruto, I'm coming with you." Gaara said, while Naruto, Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused looks.

Kankuro "Simple question jan, why?"

"Because I'm the Kazekage and I say so." sand-wielder said stubbornly.

Naruto leaned to older sand siblings "Translation, 'I'm bored and need some action, before I Sabaku Sōsō there papers'."

"What about council?" Temari asked.

Red-head stood up, "Kankuro and Baki are in-charge until I return. I trust that they will hopefully manage to keep the council in place, until I return." he said, walking out of the room.

"Should I be honored or insulted?" Elder male Sabaku asked.

Temari moved her attention for her brother to the door and started grinning madly, "I think baby brother is in love."

"You're serious?/He's what?" both Naruto and Kankuro asked as one.

Temari grinned, "Call it a woman's instinct."

"But you don't have it." Naruto pointed out.

Kankuro winced and covered his head, ducking for down, while Naruto, finally catching up with his mouth, slapped his hand on his mouth. Temari clubbed him with her giant fan, hard, and stomped out of the room.

"That was stupid, jan." Kankuro laughed.

"Really! Thank you, captain obvious. I really didn't notice." Naruto mumbled, leaving the madly grinning puppeteer alone in the Kazekage's office.

* * *

**Longest chapter that I have ever written.**

**Hope you like it. Read and review, see ya later**

**Sabaku Sōsō - Sand Burial **


End file.
